New Bully on the Block
by RoseGAL
Summary: A girl named Prudence Willis joins Ai's class. But unfortunately, she is revealed to be a bully and she goes around torturing everyone at school, including Ai. This makes Ai withdrawn, depressed and not willing to visit Rocko. Will Rocko help her?


New Bully on the Block

It was yet another beautiful day in O-Town. Rocko was on the couch reading his newspaper while Heffer and Filburt were playing Mascot Killer (again). Rocko heard a knock at the door so he put his newspaper down, went over to it and opened it. It was Zukin and she was carrying a music player.

"Hey, Zukin," said Rocko. "What's the music player for?"

"Shh, it's a secret," Zukin whispered.

"Okay," said Rocko. "Come in."

Zukin came inside, sneaked behind the couch and put her music player down. When she turned it on…

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Let's dance!_

_Don't fight the feeling_

_Give yourself a chance!_

The moment the music was turned on, Heffer and Filburt, who had just finished playing their game, immediately recognized the song. It was "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" by KC & the Sunshine Band!

"Shake your booty!" Heffer and Filburt exclaimed happily.

Heffer and Filburt got off the couch and started dancing. Rocko shook his head in amusement.

_Zukin can be so cheekily amusing_, Rocko thought.

"Here comes the best part!" Heffer cheered.

"Yeah!" Filburt hollered.

_Shake, shake, shake! Shake, shake, shake!_

_Shake your booty! Shake your booty!_

_Ohhh, shake, shake, shake! Shake, shake, shake!_

_Shake your booty! Shake your booty!_

The moment the famous chorus came on, Heffer and Filburt started shaking their booties! Zukin also started recording the dancing onto her mobile phone in secret!

"We're shaking our booties!" Filburt grinned.

Rocko did his best to stifle his laughter as he took a picture of their booty-shaking (LOL, 9th mention of booty in one story!) on his mobile phone. He then went behind the couch and saw Zukin mouthing the lyrics.

"Alright, Zukin," said Rocko. "Time to turn the music off."

"Fine," said Zukin sadly.

Zukin turned off the music player. This caused Heffer and Filburt to stop dancing.

"Awww," said Heffer and Filburt.

"I think that's enough dancing for one day, guys," said Rocko. "And Heffer, look who's behind the couch."

Zukin peeked up from behind the couch.

"Konnichiwa!" Zukin greeted.

"Zukin!" Heffer cheered.

Zukin leaped over the couch and she and Heffer hug…yet again. Just then, there was a knock at the door again. Rocko went over to it and opened it. It was Ai and Hiroshi.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai and Hiroshi.

"Hello, you two," Rocko greeted back.

"Sorry we were late," said Ai, as she and Hiroshi came in. "Hiroshi had to finish his Parappa the Rapper game. He's a big fan of it."

"I have Parappa the Rapper too!" Heffer exclaimed. "I have the first one and the sequel!"

"Glad you do!" Hiroshi giggled.

"What did Zukin do before we came?" asked Ai.

"She did it again," Rocko replied.

"Did she use her music player to make Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan do funny dances?" Ai guessed.

"You guessed it," said Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt looked at each other and grinned with embarrassment.

"This time she used KC & the Sunshine Band's 'Shake Your Booty'," Rocko continued. "I even took a picture of Heffer and Filburt shaking their…you know."

Rocko got out his mobile phone and showed Ai and Hiroshi the picture of Heffer and Filburt shaking their booties to the song. Hiroshi burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter while Ai tried to stifle hers.

"Look at you two shaking your booties!" Hiroshi guffawed.

Heffer and Filburt had to giggle silently at this.

"I'd like to say something too," said Ai. "A new student is joining my class in three days."

"Really?" wondered Rocko.

"Yeah," said Ai. "Her name's Prudence Willis. My homeroom teacher told me and my classmates today at first period."

"Glad to hear you're getting a new classmate," said Heffer.

"I certainly am, Heffer-chan," said Ai.

* * *

Three days later, it was Monday at O-Town Junior High School. In Ai's homeroom, everyone was talking until the teacher, Mrs. Warble came inside the room with Prudence. Prudence was a cheetah girl with orange hair tied into pigtails that went down to her shoulders and was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it, a blue sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and black trainers.

"Attention, class," said Mrs. Warble. "A new student has joined our class today. This is Prudence Willis. Say hi to Prudence, everyone."

"Hi Prudence," the whole class greeted.

"Prudence, your seat is behind Ai over there," said Mrs. Warble.

"With pleasure, Mrs. Warble," said Prudence.

Prudence sat down behind Ai, who turned around to face her and waved to her. But her reply was Prudence showing her fist, scaring her. So she mouthed "Sorry" and turned back around.

* * *

Later at second period, it was Science for Ai and her classmates. Their teacher, Mr. Simpson (not Homer Simpson from The Simpsons!) was explaining about a phase transition of solid, liquid and gas.

"You see here, class," said Mr. Simpson. "Solid turns to liquid when it melts, which is caused by heat. The process of liquid or solid turning into gas is called vaporization, which is caused by evaporation, boiling and sublimation."

As Mr. Simpson explains, Prudence got out a slingshot, scrunched up a piece of paper, put it in the weapon's pocket, aimed at Ai and fired the item. It hit Ai in the shoulder, causing her to rub it.

"Ai, are you alright?" asked Mr. Simpson, noticing Ai rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bit of a cramp," Ai lied.

"Very well," said Mr. Simpson. "As I was saying, condensation is the process of gas turning into liquid and deposition is the process of gas turning into solid."

While Mr. Simpson explained, Prudence used her slingshot to fired some scrunched-up paper at Louise's head. Then she did the same to Taylor's back.

_Ow, that hurt_, thought Taylor.

* * *

Later at recess, Ai was going to the water fountain. When she turned it on, she was about to drink some water when Prudence appeared and sprayed water in her face. She laughed as Ai managed to dry a bit of her face.

"Excuse me but that wasn't nice at all," Ai told firmly.

"Wasn't nice?" Prudence scoffed. "That was awesome!"

"Prudence, don't you know the difference between good things and bad things?" Ai said.

"Yes," replied Prudence. "The bad things are having my schemes foiled and the good things are causing trouble."

"That's not right, Prudence!" Ai scolded.

"Oh really?" said Prudence. "Well, I put some fake spiders in the girls' room and some fake snakes in the boys' room."

This was a shocker for Ai as Prudence was a girl, not a boy!

"You didn't go in the boys' room, did you?" Ai gasped.

"Of course I did," replied Prudence. "Now watch this."

Ai and Prudence faced the doors to the boys' and girls' rooms. A moment later, lots of loud screams came from both bathrooms.

"SPIDERS!" the girls screamed.

"SNAKES!" the boys screamed.

Prudence did her best to stifle her laughter as many girls, including Zukin, Caroline, Molly and Louise ran out of the girls' room, screaming while several boys, including Taylor ran out of the boys' room at the same time, also screaming. Among the boys was a brown rabbit in Ai's class with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue trousers and white and red laced trainers.

"Haha, Adam Hargreaves was involved!" Prudence laughed.

Just then, an older rabbit boy, who looked similar to him except his hair was shoulder length, he was wearing a light blue cardigan over his shirt, he was wearing blue pants and his trainers were just white, came up to Adam.

"Little bro, what happened?" asked the boy.

"There are snakes in there!" Adam replied, quivering.

"I'll go check," said the boy.

The boy went in the boys' room at the same time Aurora went in the girls' room.

"Those snakes are just fake," the boy said. "They can go in the bin."

"Ewww, what are those fake spiders doing here?" Aurora exclaimed with disgust. "If they're trying to scare me then they're going in the bin!"

Prudence gasped as she sweat-dropped with shock. Then Aurora and the boy left the bathrooms.

"The snakes are just fake, Adam," the boy assured.

"Thanks, Thomas," said Adam, smiling.

The two brothers walked off.

"My spiders and snakes!" Prudence whined.

Prudence rushed into the girls' room. After a moment of running water, she came out with her fake spiders and rushed into the boys' room. As water was heard running, a boy entered a few seconds later.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" the boy was heard saying. "You're not a boy!"

"Mind your own business, twerp!" Prudence snapped.

A moment later, Prudence came out with her fake snakes as well.

"Those two people will pay for what they done!" Prudence growled.

"You shouldn't have put those toys in the bathrooms in the first place, Prudence," said Ai.

"Oh yeah?" Prudence snarled. "Well, I'm giving you what you deserve!"

Prudence got out a container, poured out some gooey stuff that looked like realistic vomit on the floor then put a bit on Ai's mouth.

"Eww, Prudence!" Ai exclaimed.

Prudence put her container away then punched Ai hard in the stomach, causing her to clutch it. Ouch.

"Itai!" Ai winced.

Prudence walked off laughing evilly. Ai felt her legs trembling as the pain from the punch swept through her. A moment later, Principal Tanjel appeared and saw her grimacing near the realistic fake vomit, making her think she threw up.

"Ai, are you alright?" asked Principal Tanjel.

"I…can…explain…" Ai managed to say.

"Don't worry, there's no need," said Principal Tanjel. "I'll take you to the school nurse."

As Principal Tanjel took her to the school nurse, this is what Ai thought:

_I can't believe Prudence made Tanjel-sensei think I threw up!_

When they arrived at the school nurse door, Principal Tanjel entered the room with Ai. The nurse appeared before them.

"Excuse me," said Principal Tanjel. "This girl just threw up in the hallway."

"Oh dear," said the nurse. "Ai, you lie down on the bed over there and I'll call the school driver to drive you home."

Ai lied down on one of the beds.

"You okay?" asked the nurse.

Ai shook her head. Then suddenly, she threw up on the floor without warning.

"Uh-oh!" the nurse exclaimed, grabbing the bucket. "Here's the bucket."

Ai managed to empty the rest of her stomach into the bucket.

"Do you want a drink of water?" the nurse offered, as she gave Ai a tissue.

Ai nodded as she wiped her mouth with the tissue.

_At least I've been sick now,_ thought Ai.

* * *

Later, the bus dropped Ai off at her house. Once she made her way inside, she took her shoes off. The pain in her stomach was still lingering. Suddenly, she felt something rising in her throat so she quickly rushed upstairs to throw up in the bathroom. Her vomiting can be heard from downstairs.

* * *

Later, after school hours were over, Zukin and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's house. Zukin was also holding her music player again. They went up to the front door and Zukin knocked on it. A few moments later, Rocko opened it.

"Hello, you two," Rocko greeted.

"Nee, Rocko-chan," Zukin greeted. "I know what I'm going to do."

"Okay, come in," said Rocko.

Zukin and Hiroshi came in. They went behind the couch, where Heffer and Filburt were playing Mascot Killer on.

"May I?" Hiroshi whispered.

Zukin nodded. Then Hiroshi pressed Play on the music player…

_If I, I get to know your name_

_Well, if I, could trace your private number, baby_

The moment the music started, the three adults were surprised! They actually remember this song!

_It's that Spin Right 'Round song!_ Rocko thought. _I remember doing a talent show act to that song with Heffer and Filburt when we were in high school!_

"It's You Spin Me 'Round!" Heffer and Filburt exclaimed.

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_I want some, want some!_

Yes, it was "You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive! And before you knew it, Heffer and Filburt were off the couch and dancing!

"I am recording this to my phone," Zukin whispered, giggling.

Zukin got out her mobile phone and secretly started recording the dancing. Hiroshi was also dancing a bit.

_I set the sights of you (and no-one else will do)_

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

And I have to admit, Rocko also spun for a bit.

"I remember us actually being Grade 11 winners in that talent show with our act," said Rocko to himself.

"We actually did an act to this song in the talent show when we were in high school, Filburt!" Heffer exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Filburt replied. "The chorus is coming any moment now!"

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out, here I come!_

"Wait for it," said Filburt.

After a short moment of dancing, the song reached the memorable chorus.

"Now!" Filburt hollered.

_You spin me right 'round, baby_

_Right 'round like a record, baby_

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round_

_You spin me right 'round, baby_

_Right 'round like a record, baby_

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round_

And then, Heffer and Filburt started spinning right 'round like records, giving Rocko the giggles! Then he got out his mobile phone and took a picture of the spinning. Then he walked towards the couch, where Zukin and Hiroshi were mouthing the lyrics.

"Alright, music off time," said Rocko.

Zukin turned the music player off, causing Heffer and Filburt to stop dancing.

"Guys, look at the couch," said Rocko.

And the moment they did, Zukin flew into the air like a rocket from behind the couch and then straight into Heffer's arms.

"Hey, Zukin," said Heffer.

"Nice to meet you again, Heffer-chan," Zukin replied. "And now, my younger half-brother has sad news. Take it away, otouto."

Hiroshi appeared from behind the couch.

"It is with great disappointment that I must report that Ai isn't coming round here today," said Hiroshi. "She has come down with a stomach-ache and vomiting and she also spewed in the hallway at school today."

Heffer and Filburt had anime tears running down their faces. And they also had puppy eyes.

"Poor Ai!" Heffer and Filburt whined.

"There, there," Zukin comforted. "Ai will be better either later on today or tomorrow."

Zukin went over to Rocko.

"Nee, Rocko-chan," said Zukin. "I heard Heffer-chan talking about a talent show in high school."

"Well, let's put it this way," said Rocko. "When me, Heffer and Filburt were in high school, we once entered a talent show and we did an act to this song and it made us the Grade 11 winners."

"Really?" Zukin questioned.

"Yeah," Rocko answered. "We also have it on video if you want to see it."

"Sure!" Zukin and Hiroshi exclaimed.

Rocko searched for the video in his VHS box and a moment later, he found it.

"There it is," said Rocko. "This video is from nearly seven years ago."

Rocko turned the TV on and inserted the video into the VHS player. The TV screen then showed the end of the act. Rocko realized this since he, Heffer and Filburt had just walked off the stage.

"Oh, it's the end of the act," said Rocko. "I'll rewind it to the start."

Rocko rewound the video to the beginning of their act.

"Here we go," said Rocko. "Enjoy."

On the video, the music started and Rocko, Heffer and Filburt started doing their act. Zukin and Hiroshi started mimicking their movements too.

"Copying our moves, are you?" Rocko wondered in amusing curiosity.

"Yeah, we love doing that!" Zukin replied.

Then the song started going towards the chorus.

"Right," Rocko said with sarcasm, taking out his mobile phone because of knowing what's going to happen.

When the chorus started playing, Zukin and Hiroshi started spinning. At that moment, the audience on the TV can be heard making amazed "wow's" and rounds of applause.

"We're spinning!" Zukin cheered.

Rocko then used his mobile to take a picture of their spinning. Then he started recording Zukin and Hiroshi's copycat dancing. Much later, the act finished and Zukin and Hiroshi were done dancing. Heffer and Filburt started clapping.

"Good job, you two!" Heffer said with glee.

"Arigato! Arigato!" Zukin and Hiroshi cheered.

Zukin then realized something.

"Hey, we should be getting back to the plot of this fanfic!" Zukin said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh yeah, we should!" Heffer realized.

* * *

Two days later at O-Town Junior High School, Ai enters the girls' room. As she entered the stall, Prudence suddenly appeared and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Ai gasped.

In one of the stalls, Zukin has just finished doing her business when she heard Ai scream, a splash and a toilet flushing. She got angry…and I mean very angry.

_No-one will treat my sister like that!_ Zukin thought angrily.

Outside, Ai was soaked in toilet water. Suddenly, without warning, Prudence grabbed Ai's hands and twisted them in the opposite direction, making her scream. Then Prudence walked out of the bathroom, laughing. Just then, a toilet was heard flushing and Zukin quickly came out of her stall and washed her hands. She then went over to Ai.

"Imouto, daijoubu?" asked Zukin.

Ai shook her head, whimpering.

"I was given a swirlie and my hands got twisted," Ai explained. "And it doesn't end here."

Zukin looked and saw a wet patch on her tights. To her shock, she found out what she did!

"Imouto, you didn't," Zukin gasped.

"It caused me to have an accident," said Ai with shame.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the school nurse," said Zukin.

Zukin helped Ai out of the bathroom.

* * *

Later, after school hours were over, Ai was sitting on the couch with sadness.

"Imouto, do you want to come over to Rocko-chan's house with me and otouto?" asked Zukin, appearing before Ai.

"I'm not in the mood to go, onee-chan," replied Ai.

"Oh, please," said Zukin. "I'm going to use my music player again! This time, I'm using 'The Best' by Tina Turner!"

"I don't wanna go," said Ai.

"Well, if you say so," sighed Zukin sadly. "Come on, otouto!"

"Coming!" Hiroshi called.

Zukin took her music player then she and Hiroshi went out of the house. Ai took a cushion from the couch and hugged it tight. Why was Prudence bullying everyone? Including her?

* * *

A week later at the school, Ai was standing by her locker, feeling very depressed. Just then, Zukin appeared.

"Wanna go to Rocko-chan's house after school?" Zukin offered. "I'm bringing my music player again. Only this time, I'm using 'Video Killed the Radio Star' by The Buggles!"

"No," replied Ai, shaking her head.

"Onegai, imouto!" Zukin begged with anime puppy eyes. "You haven't been to Rocko-chan's house for a week and three days!"

"I said no!" said Ai, a bit annoyed.

Zukin was shocked at Ai's response. She had never spoken to her like that before. In fact, she never spoke like that to her throughout their entire lives.

"Okay, you win," Zukin sighed sadly.

Zukin walked off. Just then, Louise and Taylor appeared.

"Hey, Ai," Louise greeted. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ai answered. "It's just that Prudence keeps bugging me."

"She's bugging us too," said Taylor.

"How about we get fresh air outside until class starts?" Louise suggested.

"Okay," Ai and Taylor replied.

Ai, Louise and Taylor went outside the school. Alas, that was a big mistake because the moment they reached the bottom of the steps, Prudence appeared.

"Hey you three, wanna play a game?" Prudence offered with sarcasm.

"Uh, okay," replied Louise.

"Sure," Taylor also answered.

"I'd love to," Ai responded.

Prudence brought out her hand.

"Form a circle around my waist while staring at my hand," said Prudence.

Ai, Louise and Taylor did as they were told. Then suddenly, Prudence hit the three friends hard on their shoulders, making them holler.

"Prudence, that hurt!" Louise exclaimed angrily, as Taylor began to cry and Ai started whimpering.

Prudence walked off laughing.

"Come on, let's go to the school nurse," said Louise.

Louise helped Ai and Taylor inside to the school nurse.

* * *

A week later at Rocko's house, Heffer and Filburt were playing Mascot Killer on the couch…again while Rocko had just answered Zukin and Hiroshi at the door. And yet again, Zukin was holding her music player.

"Ai's not come again?" Rocko wondered.

"No," replied Zukin. "She's been acting weird ever since her vomiting incident two weeks ago."

"Okay, why don't you come in?" Rocko offered.

Zukin and Hiroshi came in. They hid behind the couch where Heffer and Filburt are sitting on. A moment later…

_[Scat-singing]_

_I'm a scatman!_

_[Scat-singing]_

_I'm a scatman!_

"All right, Scatman John!" exclaimed Heffer happily.

Yes, the song was "Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop)" by Scatman John. And yet again, Heffer and Filburt got off the couch and started dancing yet again. And also yet again, Zukin started recording it to her mobile phone.

"Oh Zukin, you are a funny girl," Rocko chuckled.

Rocko got out his mobile phone and took a picture of the dancing. Then he went over to the couch, where Zukin and Hiroshi are also dancing.

"Time to turn the music off," said Rocko.

Zukin turned the music off. This caused Heffer and Filburt to stop dancing.

"Awwww…" Heffer and Filburt groaned.

"Hey guys, Zukin and Hiroshi are behind the couch," said Rocko.

Zukin and Hiroshi appeared from behind the couch.

"Konnichiwa!" Zukin and Hiroshi greeted.

"And it's hug time for us, Heffer-chan!" Zukin cheered then she and Heffer hugged.

"Hey, where's Ai?" asked Filburt.

"She's not come again," Hiroshi replied.

"Again?" said Heffer. "That's the seventeenth day she's not come here."

"I know," Filburt agreed. "I'm starting to get worried sick about her."

"Me too," said Rocko. "It either has something to do with her vomiting incident or the new girl at her school."

"It either could be one of them," said Zukin. "Rocko-chan, maybe you could call Ai and tell her that you're coming round to our house tomorrow."

"I think that's a great idea," said Rocko. "I'll call Ai now."

Rocko got out his mobile phone and dialled Ai's number.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Futaba residence, Ai was on the couch, curled in foetal position. Also, her hair wasn't tied into pigtails anymore, it was just let down. Suddenly, the phone rang. Ai uncurled herself and, with a tearstained face, answered the call.

"Moshmoshi," Ai greeted quietly.

"Ai, are you okay?" Rocko's voice asked.

"Rocko-chan?" Ai wondered.

"Yes Ai, it's me," said Rocko. "Are you okay?"

"No," Ai replied.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something. I'm coming round to your house tomorrow after school hours finish because you haven't been to my house for two weeks and three days now. Does that make sense to you?"

"I guess."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Goodbye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. When Ai put the phone down, she curled herself into foetal position again.

* * *

The next day, after school hours were over, Ai was still depressed as usual. She was lying on the couch with her hands hugging her knees, which were near to her chest, and her hair was untied and dishevelled. She was also not wearing any tights. Zukin came downstairs holding a music player with Hiroshi following.

"Now imouto, I'm going to Rocko-chan's house to play 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' by Wham!" said Zukin. "Hiroshi's going to keep an eye out for Rocko-chan. When he arrives, Hiroshi's going to follow me so he can give the two of you some alone time, okay?"

Ai nodded sadly.

"Good," Zukin smiled. "Mata mite ne!"

Zukin went out the door with her music player as Hiroshi kept an eye out on Rocko. A while later, he saw Rocko's car arriving and parking. He opened the door just as Rocko reached it.

"Hello, Hiroshi," Rocko greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Hiroshi greeted back. "You've come for Ai, right?"

"Yes, I have," replied Rocko. "Are you going to my house now?"

"Yes I am," Hiroshi answered. "I'll give you and Ai some time alone. See you later!"

"Later, Hiroshi," said Rocko.

In the living room, Ai was sitting on the couch with watery eyes, holding a cushion. Once she heard the door close, she did a thing you've never seen before: she lost her temper. She got up from the couch, stormed over to the wall, put her cushion on it and started punching it against it. She panted aggressively as her tears dripped to the floor. Rocko came in and became shocked at what he saw. He has never, ever seen her look or act this way before.

"Doushite? Doushite? Doushite?" Ai whined between pants and punches.

Rocko couldn't bare to see Ai acting like that because she is always a nice girl and she is never aggressive towards her friends. So he decided to calm her down.

"Ai?" Rocko wondered.

Ai stopped punching at Rocko's saying of her name and started panting more quietly. She loosened her grip against the cushion, causing it to fall onto the floor. With tears streaming down her face, she turned to face Rocko, who held out his arms. Realizing her adult friend was there to help her with her problems, she rushed into them.

"Rocko-chan…" Ai cried, breaking down completely.

"It's alright, Ai. I'm here now," Rocko cooed, comforting her.

Crying endlessly, Ai latched onto Rocko, who gently shushed her. At last, after two weeks and four days, the two were finally meeting each other once again.

"Let's have a sit down, shall we?" Rocko offered.

"Mmm-hmm…" Ai replied, sniffling.

Rocko helped Ai to the couch and they both sat down. Ai tried to dry her tears but her old ones kept getting replaced by new ones.

"Why haven't you been coming to my house lately?" asked Rocko. "You love coming to my house everyday."

"Well…I…" Ai tried to explain. Unfortunately, she broke down in tears again.

"Come on now, don't cry," Rocko soothed, putting a hand on Ai's shoulder. "Does it have something to do with school?"

"Uh-huh," Ai answered, nodding, before burying her face in her hands.

"What's going on at school?" questioned Rocko. "Does it have something to do with your vomiting incident two weeks ago or the new girl?"

"Both," Ai replied.

"What topic do you want to talk about first?" Rocko asked.

"The vomiting incident," Ai replied through sniffles. "You see…I didn't actually throw up in the school hallway…everyone thought I did."

"You mean, you didn't throw up in the hallway the whole time?" Rocko wondered.

"No I didn't," Ai sobbed. "The fake vomit was used to make it look like I did. And the reason I was sick for the rest of that day was because I was punched in the stomach really hard."

"You weren't!" Rocko gasped.

"I was…" Ai choked out, starting to cry again.

"Oh, there, there," Rocko consoled, patting Ai's back gently. "That bad person just played dirty towards you. Now, do you want to talk about the new girl?"

"Uh-huh…" the tearful preteen replied, nodding. "This is something you'll never want to hear. Prudence…"

Ai tried to say something about Prudence but all she ever did was cry.

"It's okay," said Rocko. "Just tell me something about Prudence that is bothering you."

"Well…" Ai hiccupped. "She's…a bully."

"Oh no, she isn't, is she?" Rocko gasped.

"Yes," Ai sniffled. "She was the one who punched me in the stomach, made everyone thought I was sick in the hallway and made me sick for the rest of the day."

Rocko gasped with shock. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"And it doesn't end here," Ai continued. "Out of all the people she did mean stuff to, she threw items at me, sprayed water at me, gave me swirlies, twisted my hands, slapped me, punched me, kicked me, bit me, scratched me, dragged me across the floor, pulled my hair, poked my eyes, whipped me with stuff, played pranks on me with fake spiders and fake cockroaches and at one time, she even…"

Ai cut off her sentence and tried to hold her tears in but with no such luck.

"What did she do to you?" asked Rocko.

"She…" Ai paused as she let out some sobs then she said to finish her sentence, "Made me…have an accident on myself."

Rocko was really shocked at all the bad things Prudence did to Ai. He would not let any bad person like her class bully torture her Japanese friend like that! He proceeded to give her a big hug as the poor girl cried with all her heart. He rubbed her back and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Everything's alright, Ai," Rocko said gently. "I'm here to comfort you and protect you."

Ai cried for a few minutes as Rocko comforted her. Then finally, after minutes of crying, she calmed down.

"Crikey, this is just like the other way round," said Rocko. "Usually, you comfort me with hugs when I cry but on some occasions, like just now, I comfort you with hugs when you cry."

"I know," said Ai. "Usually, men cry less and women cry more but for our friendship, it's reversed because you, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan cry more than other men and I cry less than other women."

"You've got a point there," said Rocko. "Because yesterday, me, Heffer and Filburt watched Titanic. You remember Titanic?"

"Un," Ai replied, nodding.

"Good," said Rocko. "We watched it yesterday and the ending was so sad we cried for an hour nonstop. The whole room was flooded with tears by the time we pulled ourselves together. It was sadder than that Mexican Spanish movie we watched a few years back."

"Oh dear," said Ai. "Was there any way to get rid of the tear pool?"

"Well, I had to open my front door to let all the water out," Rocko answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Ai, I want to tell you something, alright? I miss you coming round to my house. Even Heffer and Filburt do. Don't you miss them too?"

"Actually, I do."

"I'll tell you what, you've been showing your true colours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Usually, you're nice and happy but ever since Prudence started bullying you, you showed your true colours by acting all depressed and quiet. It's like in Cyndi Lauper's song, 'True Colours'."

"I see."

"And I'd like to tell you something too. I was bullied at school too. Back when I lived in Australia, the bully there was called Dingo and he did the same things Prudence did to you. When I moved here, three new bullies replaced him. They were called Owen Hodgeheg, Deevon Tennisballs and Barry Fatt."

Ai started to giggle at those names and so did Rocko.

"Those names are funny," Ai giggled. "Especially Fatt since Barry's surname was the well-deserved name for him to be mocked with."

"Actually, I'd like to make a correction," said Rocko. "Barry was a girl."

"A girl? Barry's a weird name for a girl."

"I know but girls can have that name as well as boys. Oh, and Dingo is reformed since he visited me to apologize for his bad behaviour towards me a couple years back." (This can be seen in the episode, "Wimp on the Barbie")

"That's good."

"I know. Oh, do you want me to show you pictures of Heffer and Filburt doing funny dances from Zukin playing her music player?"

"Of course."

Rocko got out his mobile phone. He put it on "View Pictures".

"You haven't seen any pictures starting from Prudence's first day of school, right?" Rocko wondered.

"No," replied Ai, shaking her head.

"Right, I'll start with You Spin Me 'Round since that was taken on Prudence's first day of school," said Rocko.

Rocko showed the picture of Heffer and Filburt spinning right 'round like records. It made Ai giggle.

"They're funny when they do that," Ai chuckled.

"I know," said Rocko. "Wanna see their performance to Europe's 'The Final Countdown'?"

Ai nodded. When Rocko showed the picture, it showed Heffer and Filburt pointing to the phone's camera in funky fashion. This made Ai giggle.

"Now the next picture is my favourite one," said Rocko. "It's Tina Turner's 'The Best'."

Rocko showed her the picture. In it, Heffer and Filburt were throwing their fists in the air. Rocko and Ai were chuckling at this.

"It's Zukin's favourite non-Japanese song," Ai explained.

"I know," said Rocko. "And it's also Heffer's favourite song."

Rocko showed Ai all the pictures up to "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles. In it, Heffer and Filburt were doing the Tropical Breeze (a dance move SpongeBob did in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Squidtastic Voyage"). Rocko was laughing at that as Ai tried to stifle hers.

"It's so funny when they do that," Rocko chuckled.

"I know," Ai agreed.

Rocko then showed all the pictures up to when he was about to show Wham!'s "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go".

"Now this is taken today," Rocko said, trying to keep his giggles in. "Not only it's my second favourite but I also think it's the funniest one ever."

Rocko showed Ai the picture. It showed Heffer and Filburt pretending to go somewhere on the spot. He started laughing as Ai giggled.

"I was laughing quite hard when at other times, I tried to hold it in," Rocko explained. "And there's a surprise picture I want to show you. Do you want to see it?"

Ai nodded. Rocko then showed the surprise picture. It showed Zukin and Hiroshi spinning 'round like records! This made Ai laugh.

"That's so funny!" Ai giggled.

"I know," Rocko chuckled. "I put the part from the 1990 O-Town High School Talent Show video of me, Heffer and Filburt performing our act to the Spin Me 'Round song so I could show it to them and they copied our moves."

"You, Heffer-chan and Filburt-chan did a talent show act to the song in high school?" Ai wondered.

"Yes," said Rocko. "It made us the Grade 11 winners."

"Good on you."

"I know. And I've also borrowed Zukin's phone so you can see her videos of Heffer and Filburt doing their dances and there's also a surprise video you should watch."

Rocko put Zukin's phone into "View Videos". He started playing the video of Heffer and Filburt dancing to "You Spin Me 'Round (Like a Record)". Rocko and Ai were giggling.

"What was it like doing the talent show act?" asked Ai.

"It was funny," Rocko answered, giggling. "Me, Heffer and Filburt had a few laughing fits during parts of some rehearsals."

A video later, Rocko played the performance to Tina Turner's "The Best". Zukin can be heard giggling quietly as Heffer and Filburt danced.

"Look at them dancing to my favourite non-Japanese song," Zukin giggled.

"We wouldn't be the best if we messed up and fell to the floor," said Heffer. His line made Ai giggle.

"Good point, Heff!" Filburt cheered.

"He's certainly right," Ai giggled.

Rocko played all the videos up to The Buggles' "Video Killed the Radio Star". In the video, Heffer and Filburt were performing the Tropical Breeze to the chorus. It made Zukin and Hiroshi stifle their laughter in the background.

"Imagine VHS's murdering radio broadcasters!" Heffer hollered.

"That would be weird!" Filburt said.

Rocko and Ai had to giggle at this.

"I had to stifle my laughter at that!" Rocko chuckled.

Later, Rocko played each video up to Wham!'s "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" about to be played.

"Ignore my laughter on the video," said Rocko. "It was just because I thought it was really funny."

Rocko played the video. On it, Rocko can be heard laughing hard as Heffer and Filburt dance to the song. Ai giggled as the wallaby had a good laugh.

"I couldn't stop during their performance," Rocko admitted. "Imagine you being there."

"Yeah, I would be trying so hard to stifle my laughter," said Ai.

"Ready to see the surprise video?" Rocko offered, once the video finished.

Ai nodded. Rocko then played it. On it, Zukin and Hiroshi were mimicking the moves from Rocko, Heffer and Filburt's talent show act from the TV. This made Ai laugh.

"That is funny!" Ai laughed.

"I know," said Rocko, trying to stifle his laughter.

Once the video finished, Rocko put the phone back to the menu then put it away in his shirt pocket.

"How do you feel now?" asked Rocko.

"Quite better," replied Ai. "But I don't feel like going to school tomorrow."

"Ai, you have to go to school," said Rocko. "You don't want to truant and get into trouble, do you?"

Ai shook her head.

"Well, here's a suggestion," said Rocko. "When you go to school, tell a teacher about Prudence's behaviour, alright?"

Ai nodded.

"Good," Rocko smiled.

"Rocko-chan, I don't think the only reasons I acted depressed are Prudence's bullying and my vomiting incident," Ai admitted.

"What is it?" asked Rocko.

"Well…" Ai started, before pausing.

Ai felt like not saying the answer due to it being embarrassing but she had to anyway.

"Well, me, Zukin and Hiroshi are having red bean rice tonight," said Ai. "Because…"

For some reason, Rocko knew what Ai was talking about.

"I know this is embarrassing to talk about this to men…" Ai explained, blushing. "But the reason we're having red bean rice tonight is because…"

"Your first cycle started?" Rocko guessed.

Ai was utterly surprised! She never knew Rocko would know the answer!

"How'd you know that?" asked Ai.

"I've heard about it on the encyclopaedia," Rocko explained. "Sorry if I acted dirty."

"It's okay, I'm just surprised you knew the answer," said Ai. "I'm just worried about growing into a teenager, that's all."

"You're going through puberty, Ai," said Rocko. "For the time being, you'll be going through physical and emotional changes until you grow into an adult. You're just two months away from turning 12 and in a year's time, you'll be a teenager like Zukin."

"Or rather, grumpy teenager," said Ai, trying not to giggle.

Rocko tried not to laugh as well.

"Hey, I've just had a hormonal mood swing," said Ai. "I was worried one minute and then I'm happy the next."

"I suffered mood swings from puberty when I was your age," said Rocko. "Now that my teenage years have ended, I feel like I've grown up too fast. And I want to tell you something. Filburt's voice didn't break until he was 15!"

"15?" Ai gasped.

"Yeah, and the same went for his quadruplet brother, Hubert."

"He and his brother suffered the same fate? My gosh, they had late puberty for their voices!"

"I know."

"Oh, another mood swing. From happy to shocked in one moment."

Rocko and Ai both chuckle.

"Rocko-chan, now that we've talked, I'll tell a teacher about Prudence's behaviour when I go to school and I'll come to your house again," said Ai. "Thank you for helping me…Wallabee-san."

"You're welcome…junior mate," Rocko said, chuckling.

Rocko and Ai chuckle again.

"I think I better be going now," said Rocko, getting up from the couch. "I think I've stayed long enough. Don't forget to come to my house tomorrow."

"I won't," said Ai.

"And remember to tell a teacher about Prudence's behaviour at school."

"I will."

Ai opened the front door.

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," said Ai.

"Goodbye, Ai," said Rocko.

Rocko left as Ai closed the door.

* * *

Later, Rocko arrived back at his house in his car. He got out, locked the door and went inside his house, where Heffer, Filburt, Zukin and Hiroshi are waiting.

"I'm back," said Rocko. "Sorry I took long. But I've found out why Ai wasn't going to my house lately."

"Is it something to do with school?" asked Heffer.

"Good answer, Heffer, yes it is," said Rocko. "It's about the vomiting incident two weeks ago and Prudence the new girl. For the vomiting incident, Ai didn't actually throw up in the hallway, everyone thought she did. It was because fake vomit was put near her and she was punched in the stomach hard, causing her to be sick for the rest of that day."

"Nani?" gasped Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Oh boy, that is low," said Filburt.

"Very much," said Heffer.

"And about Prudence…" said Rocko. "She's a bully."

"A BULLY?" the whole room, except Rocko, exclaimed with shock.

"Yes, a bully," said Rocko. "She's been bullying everyone at school, including Ai. And she was the one who made her sick by punching her stomach hard."

Suddenly, Filburt felt sick to his stomach (as always) at what Rocko said.

"I'm gonna be sick," said Filburt, before running out of the room and vomiting.

"Prudence has no right to bully everyone, including our poor friend!" Heffer said with anger in his voice.

"Agreed!" Zukin and Hiroshi said.

Just then, Filburt came back.

"Prudence should be in trouble for her antics!" said Filburt.

"Quite right," said Rocko. "And it's not only that that's causing her problems. She's also going through puberty so she's been worried about becoming a teenager."

"Also, me, Hiroshi and Ai are having red bean rice tonight since Ai's…" Zukin started, before deciding to keep the answer a secret. "You know, if you've looked it up on the encyclopaedia."

"Oh, _that_," said Filburt, before rushing out the room and vomiting again.

"Oops," Zukin giggled with embarrassment.

* * *

The next day at O-Town Junior High School, it was lunchtime and everyone was in the cafeteria, having lunch. Ai, who was sitting with Louise and Taylor, was about to take a bite out of her macaroni cheese when some mashed potato hit the back of her head. She turned around to see it was Prudence since she was pulling a face at her.

"Prudence!" Ai said angrily.

Prudence picked up some of her mashed potato and threw some at Louise. Luckily, she ducked just in time and instead, it hit the nape of a Grade 8 girl, who let out a scream as she recoiled.

"Nah-nah-na-nah-nah!" Prudence jeered at the girl.

Prudence then proceeded to mix a bit of mashed potato with some of her peas. Then she threw it towards Taylor. He also ducked in the nick of time and it hit Zukin's pinafore instead.

"OMG, my pinafore!" Zukin squealed.

Adam and Caroline decided to pay her back by throwing some of their macaroni cheese at Prudence. But Prudence ducked and Adam's macaroni hit Aurora's back while Caroline's hit Thomas's hair.

"EWWW!" Aurora screeched.

"Oh, gross!" Thomas exclaimed.

"_**FOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!**_" a boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

And before everyone knew it, every kid in the cafeteria was throwing food at each other. Ai, Louise, Taylor, Zukin, Molly and some kids ducked under their tables to avoid getting hit while Prudence, Caroline, Adam and most of the kids threw food while dodging other food at the same time. The dinner lady tried to stop them by ringing a little bell while going into the middle of the cafeteria but with no such luck.

"Kids, kids! Food is for eating! Food is for…" the dinner lady tried to remind.

Before she can finish, some curry hit the dinner lady in the face. Ai, Louise, Taylor, Zukin and Molly managed to escape the cafeteria by crawling through some tables. Once they reached the school nurse in the hall, they saw Principal Tanjel appearing before them.

"You five, what's going on?" asked Principal Tanjel.

"There's a food fight going on in the cafeteria," Louise explained.

Principal Tanjel was shocked at this then she questioned, "Who started it?"

"I know the answer," said Ai. "It was Prudence Willis."

The principal was really shocked at Ai's reply.

"She's been bullying everyone since she first started school," Ai explained. "Including me. She's been making our school days difficult. She uses violence, gives every one of us swirlies, calls us names, gets us accused of some things we don't do, pulls our pants down, lifts our skirts and dresses up, steals our lunch money, puts fake animals in bathrooms to scare us and sets off stink bombs there, gives us offending hand gestures, puts whoopee cushions and dangerous stuff in our chairs, and even makes us sick and have accidents on ourselves. And two weeks ago, I didn't actually throw up in the hallway, Prudence tricked everyone, including you, by putting fake vomit near me and punching me hard in the stomach, making me sick for the rest of that day."

Principal Tanjel could not believe what she was hearing. She knew she had to deal with Prudence right away.

"Right, I'll go get Prudence," said Principal Tanjel.

Just when she was about to leave, the school fire alarm went off, scaring everyone.

"Is there a fire?" Taylor whimpered.

"I don't smell any smoke so no," said Principal Tanjel. "I think someone's behind this."

Just then, everyone heard evil laughter. They went up to the source of the noise and were shocked to see Prudence near the fire alarm, spray-painting "SCHOOL SUX" on the wall with red graffiti. Since she is near the fire alarm, she was the one who set it off.

"There's the culprit!" Molly exclaimed.

Prudence recoiled at Molly's exclamation and stopped spray-painting. She turned around and saw everyone glaring at her. She knew she was in trouble.

"Oh, crud…" Prudence managed to say.

"Right Prudence, you're coming with me!" said Principal Tanjel, grabbing Prudence's hand.

"What?" Prudence exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to my office and I'll be calling your parents to inform you of your misbehaviour!" Principal Tanjel scolded. "And you're also going to be suspended from this school for three weeks!"

"No, no, NOOOOO!" Prudence screamed, as Principal Tanjel took her to her office.

"Alright, Prudence gets what she deserves!" Taylor smiled.

* * *

Later, after school hours were over, Ai, Zukin (holding her music player) and Hiroshi were walking to Rocko's house. After Hiroshi knocks the front door, Rocko opened it and was happy to see Ai.

"Ai, you finally came," Rocko smiled.

"I know, thanks to you," said Ai.

"Good," said Rocko, before noticing the music player in Zukin's hand…again. "Going to play some music again?"

"Yeah," replied Zukin, nodding.

"Why don't you three come in?" Rocko offered. "Oh, and Ai, don't let Heffer and Filburt see you."

"I won't," said Ai.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi went inside. They sneaked behind the couch, which were being sat on by a Mascot Killer playing Heffer and Filburt.

"What we gonna play?" asked Zukin quietly.

"We know what it is," said Hiroshi.

"Turn the player on, imouto," said Zukin.

Ai pressed Play on the music player. And guess what played? Ghostbusters by Ray Parker, Jr! The song surprised the three adults!

"Ghostbusters, yay!" Heffer and Filburt cheered.

Heffer and Filburt got off the couch and started dancing yet again as Zukin started recording it to her phone. Rocko had to stifle his laughter.

"I can't believe Ghostbusters is being played," Rocko chuckled.

_Ghostbusters!_

_If there's something strange in your neighbourhood_

_Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_

_If there's something weird and it don't look good_

_Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_

"Oh yeah, this song hits the spot!" Heffer grinned.

"I know!" Filburt agreed.

Heffer and Filburt went over to the couch, got their own cushions, made them like the same guns used in the Ghostbusters franchise and pretended to try and bust each other.

"I'm going to ghostbust you, Filburt!" Heffer said in a fun way.

"Not if I ghostbust you first!" Filburt also said in a fun way.

Heffer and Filburt pretended to ghostbust each other. Rocko couldn't keep his laughter in as he took a picture of the funny scene onto his mobile phone.

"That is really funny of what they're doing," Rocko said to himself.

Heffer and Filburt started dancing with their cushions.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Heffer called.

"Me neither!" Filburt agreed.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

_I ain't afraid of no ghost!_

Rocko went over to the couch and saw Zukin and Hiroshi dancing to the song.

"Zukin, I think it's time to turn the music off," said Rocko.

"Alright," said Zukin.

Zukin turned the music player off. This caused Heffer and Filburt to stop dancing.

"Aww, the Ghostbusters have left the building," said Heffer as he and Filburt put their cushions back on the couch.

"Yeah," said Filburt.

"Zukin and Hiroshi are behind the couch again, you know," said Rocko.

Zukin and Hiroshi appeared from behind the couch.

"Konnichiwa!" Zukin and Hiroshi greeted.

"Zukin!" Heffer cheered, running over to Zukin and hugging her.

"Nee, Heffer-chan!" Zukin hollered, hugging Heffer back.

"And there's a surprise from behind the couch," said Rocko.

Ai appeared from behind the couch. This made Heffer and Filburt very happy.

"Ai, you're back!" Heffer smiled.

"I never thought we'd see you again!" said Filburt happily.

"Missed me?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, very much," replied Heffer and Filburt.

"You'll never guess what happened today at school," said Ai. "Prudence started a food fight in the cafeteria."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt gasp.

"A food fight?" the three adult men exclaimed.

"Yes," said Ai. "And she also set off the fire alarm and spray-painted "SCHOOL SUX" on the wall with red graffiti."

"Woah, that's horrific!" Heffer gasped.

"I know," said Filburt. "When I went to that school, nobody spray-painted with graffiti anywhere."

"That's good," said Ai. "And good news. When I told the principal about Prudence's bullying, she took her to her office and suspended her for three weeks."

"Alright!" Heffer cheered.

"A three-week suspension is the best punishment for her," said Filburt.

"Quite right," said Ai, nodding.

"Glad to come back to my house, Ai?" asked Rocko.

"Yes, thanks to you," replied Ai.

Ai hugged Rocko, who hugged her back. This prompted anime hearts to replace Heffer and Filburt's eyes.

"You know what, Filburt?" said Heffer. "I think Ai is going to be Rocko's girlfriend in a few years."

"I'm thinking the same thing, Heffer," said Filburt.

**THE END**


End file.
